¿Infidelidad?
by Neusal
Summary: Cuando dos personas son polos opuestos como Magnus y Alec también ven las cosas de manera muy diferente, como por ejemplo el tema de la infidelidad. Aquí descubriremos también el poder de una promesa
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:** Este fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

Cuando de demonios se trataba no había ningún patrón de conducta estipulado, pero tantas apariciones en un período tan corto de tiempo se podía considerar que no era del todo normal. El Instituto de Nueva York recibía constantes llamadas durante todo el día (incluso de noche) avisándoles de presencias demoniacas por todos los rincones de la ciudad. Era tal el volumen de trabajo que tenían que tuvieron que pedir refuerzos a la Clave que les mando más guerreros. Serían las tres de la madrugada cuando el teléfono móvil de Alexander Lightwood les despertó a él y a su novio.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn sin abrir los ojos y apretando más el desnudo cuerpo de su chico contra él.

-Demonios. Tengo que ir- respondió Alec con voz de dormido.

-¿Y no pueden ir los otros?-

-Ya están allí, necesitan refuerzos- y se despegó como pudo del agarre de Magnus sintiendo frío al separarse de la bronceada piel del brujo.

Se vistió a toda prisa y cogió un zumo de la nevera para no irse con el estómago vacío. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta Magnus estaba allí esperándole ¿Cuándo se había levantado? Al nefilim le conmovió el detalle de que su novio hubiese ido a despedirle a la puerta.

-Ten cuidado- Bane acarició la mejilla del joven y se fundieron en un dulce beso. –Jura por Ángel que volverás-.

-Te lo prometo- le sonrió el nefilim.

Cada vez que Magnus le hacía esa petición Alec jamás obedecía porque sabía que quizá algún día no podría cumplir con su promesa, y jurar por el Ángel era lo más sagrado que un nefilim podía hacer: era un juramento que no se podía romper. El subterráneo sabía el motivo por el cual su pequeño cazador nunca le juraba por el Ángel que volvería y eso le creaba una ansiedad y un estado nervioso que solo se aliviaba cuando volvía a verle o cuando Alec le telefoneaba diciendo que ya todo había acabado e iba de camino a casa.

De muy mala gana Alec se desplazó por las calles de la ciudad como si fuera un zombi hasta llegar a la zona de ocio, repleta de bares, discotecas y de jóvenes con ganas de pasarlo bien: era viernes noche. Los cazadores de sombras habían recibido una llamada de Bat, el dj licántropo del Club Pandemonium, advirtiéndoles de que habían varios demonios por los alrededores. Los nuevos guerreros de la Clave se fueron tras dos de ellos y a los hermanos Lightwood les tocó hacerse cargo de los tres que quedaban. Acabaron con dos de ellos con mucha facilidad pero el tercero ya fue diferente: era un "Cambia-pieles", con la habilidad de cambiar de forma física a su antojo así que era muy complicado dar con él. Lo único que podían hacer era tener paciencia y esconderse para observar detalladamente esperando a que el ser tuviera algún fallo o bajase la guardia mostrándose.

Jace era impaciente por naturaleza, él era un hombre de acción, así que no dejaba de dar vueltas arriba y abajo deseando encontrar a su presa. Alec por su parte aceptaba las cosas tal y como venían: si tocaba esperar pues lo hacía. Para que el tiempo pasase más rápido pensaba en Magnus o se entretenía observando como Clary e Izzy criticaban las ropas de las otras chicas (según ellas no era criticar era comentar…) y así, esperando, fue cuando le vio.

Era un chico muy alto (más o menos como Magnus) y tan extremadamente guapo que incluso al nefilim le daban vergüenza mirarle: se le aceleró el corazón y le ardía el rostro. Era evidente que era un ser mágico ya que su marca de brujo (dos pequeños cuernos en la frente) le delataban pero a diferencia de lo que podía parecer no le afeaban el rostro al contrario: le daban un toque irresistiblemente sexy. Tenía el pelo de un color castaño muy claro y repleto de mechones rubios que le hacían juego con sus grandes ojos marrones claro. Todo en él era atractivo: su físico, su forma de vestir, sus movimientos…

-¿Sabes que mirar alguien como tú estás mirando a ese chico teniendo pareja se puede considerar infidelidad?-

Automáticamente Alec dejó de mirar aquel desconocido y se giró hacia su hermana.

-No… ¿Qué dices? Yo no estaba mirando… No soy infiel…- nervioso.

-Relájate- le tranquilizó su hermana- nosotras también tenemos novio y le estábamos mirando… si un tío está bueno, está bueno por más pareja que tengas. Qué estés a dieta no significa que no puedas mirar el menú hermanito- y se fue guiñándole un ojo.

Alexander notó como se sonrojaba de nuevo pero no podía dejar de mirar a ese chico hasta que inevitablemente éste se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, y con todo su descaro le dedicó una sexy sonrisa a Alec mientras también le guiñaba un ojo. En esos momentos el nefilim hubiese querido que el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies y se le tragara, se puso tan nervioso que incluso se chocó contra una farola cuando se giraba avergonzado para irse a otro lugar. Dio una tonta vuelta a la calle y volvió con sus hermanos pero el guapo desconocido ya no estaba. Una parte de él se entristeció al saber que ya no podría observarle más.

Habrían pasado ya unos cuarenta minutos desde que llegaron cuando Jace se cansó de seguir esperando así que les reunió a todos y empezó a explicarles su plan para encontrar al demonio. Como de costumbre la estrategia de combate del joven Herondale fue efectiva y consiguieron liquidar a su presa. Al fin podían volver a casa. Anduvieron juntos y en silencio hasta llegar la bifurcación donde sus caminos se separaban: Alec giraba hacia la izquierda mientras que el resto del grupo seguía la dirección contraria.

-Nos vemos mañana- Jace se despidió con un sincero abrazo. Aunque ya hacía tiempo que Alec estaba viviendo con Magnus parecía que el rubio aún no se había acostumbrado a separase de su parabatai.

-Sí. Mañana hay el "Aquelarre" así que Magnus estará ocupado. Seguramente vendré a cenar al Instituto.

-¿Aquelarre? ¿Eso no es lo de la reunión de brujas? Pensaba que era un mito de la edad media- intervino Clary.

-Y eso es lo que es- sonrió Alec- reunión de brujos y brujas. Una vez cada veinticinco años, desde hace siglos, se reúnen los seres mágicos y hacen una especie de celebración. El mito que dices tú es real: si que se juntaban durante la edad media pero no invocaban demonios ni comían niños como se decía. Eso era algo que se inventaron los mundanos para tener una excusa para poder quemarles en la hoguera De hecho en uno de estos fue donde se conocieron Magnus y Catarina. Actualmente siguen quedando pero ya no lo hacen en los bosques o prados… ahora se reúnen en lujosas salas-.

-Oh… ya veo…- Clary le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se despidieron y de camino a casa Alec no pudo evitar volver a pensar en el brujo desconocido. Estaba convencido de que no era de la zona ya que jamás lo había visto lo que le hacía sospechar de que había venido hasta Nueva York para asistir al "Aquelarre" ¿Significaba esto que volvería a verle? La broma de su hermana la retumbó en la cabeza: ¿Pensar tanto en otro chico era ser infiel? A él le molestaría mucho que Magnus pensase en otra persona. La culpabilidad se le puso en el estómago.

* * *

La tarde del día siguiente fue una locura: en menos de dos horas dieron a caza a cuatro demonios diferentes. En uno de esos combates Izzy resultó herida.

-¿Y está muy mal?- Preguntó Magnus acabándose de peinar.

-No. Ya conoces a mi hermana. Está convencida de que mañana podrá volver a luchar pero sus heridas eran muy feas. Se la han llevado a Idris para que un especialista le mire-.

-Vaya. Si quieres puedo examinarla o pedirle a Catarina que lo haga-.

-No te preocupes todo irá bien- el nefilim levantó la cabeza para besar la mejilla del brujo- vas muy guapo- le piropeó.

-¿Te gusta? No sabía si ponerme esta camisa o la otra roja-.

-Estarás guapo de todas formas-.

-Mi amor, mi dulce cosita- y el brujo empezó a darle sonoros besos en la frente- Ojala todo el mundo me viera con tus ojos. Esa celebración es un nido de críticas. Comete un solo error y van hablar de ti durante generaciones. ¿Qué vas hacer tú?-

-Me ducharé porque apesto a icor de demonio, descansaré un poquito y luego seguramente iré a ver a Jace-.

-He dejado tu nombre en la lista de acompañantes, puedes pasar por la fiesta un rato si te apetece-.

-Oh eso suena genial-.

Cuando Magnus se fue Alexander se duchó tranquilamente, se sentó en su cómodo sofá a mirar la televisión un ratito y luego cenó. El nefilim tenía que reconocer que echaba de menos al brujo: nunca estaba en casa sin él. A más cada vez que se sentaban para ver la televisión uno se poyaba en el otro o se acariciaban el pelo… se le hacía tan grande ese sofá sin él… así que decidió pasarse por el "Aquelarre".

Tal y como le dijo Bane tan solo le hizo falta dar su nombre al vigilante de la puerta para poder acceder a la celebración. Se preguntó una vez más si volvería a ver al atractivo brujo allí dentro. Notó como se sonrojaba al volver a recordar como el desconocido le había guiñado un ojo sensualmente. No le costó mucho encontrar a su novio: solía estar en el centro de un gran círculo de gente. Si algún adjetivo describía a Magnus era "popular". A más a más era más alto que el resto de los invitados: su engominado pelo sobresalía por encima del círculo.

-Hola- le saludó Alec tocándole la espalda.

-¡Alexander! Has venido- alegremente sorprendido. Se besaron. –Mira voy a presentarte a mi novio- le dijo a la persona con la cual estaba hablando.

Al hijo del Ángel se le paró el corazón. El interlocutor de Magnus no era otro que el sexy brujo en el que tanto había estado pensando. De repente el pánico se apoderó de él: contra semejante bellezón no había competencia alguna. Era evidente que ese chico era mucho más guapo que él, de hecho era mucho más guapo que todo el mundo, exceptuando a Magnus. Y encima eran amigos. Seguro que esos dos se acabarían enamorando y el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn le dejaría.

-Alec ¿Estás bien?- La voz del subterráneo devolvió al nefilim a la realidad-.

-Sí, sí- contestó éste aún asombrado.

-Éste es Theon…un…-dudando- un viejo amigo- continuó el Gran Brujo.

-¿Es un nefilim?- Le preguntó Theon a Bane.

"Genial, empezamos bien" pensó Alec.

-Es Alec y es mi novio- puntualizó Magnus.

-Vaya… pues encantado Alec- Theon le alargó la mano a forma de saludo. El cazador de demonios le devolvió al apretón de manos. –Creo que ya nos vimos anteriormente ¿Me equivoco?- Con una sonrisa pícara.

Alec se aterrorizó. Le asustaba la idea de que ese tal Theon le contara a Magnus que su querido novio la otra noche no le sacaba los ojos de encima o que se puso nervioso cuando le guiñó el ojo. Aunque finalmente no hizo nada de esto (no delante de Alec por lo menos), si que es verdad que allí fue donde empezó la pesadilla para el nefilim: Magnus y Theon no paraban de charlar entre sí y reír de viejas anécdotas quedando Alec completamente al margen de la conversación. Magnus se esforzaba por no "marginar" a su novio pero era evidente que entre los dos brujos había mucho feeling. Quizá demasiado. En un momento en el que él Gran Brujo de Brooklyn había ido al baño y en busca de otra copa Theon aprovechó que estaba a solas con Alec para charlar con él y contarle pequeños detalles sobre el pasado de su novio como por ejemplo que ellos dos habían tenido una apasionada relación, de aquí que se conocieran y tuvieran ese feeling. Evidentemente eso no le sentó nada bien al medio ángel y encima empezó a notar como si Theon se riera de él y le faltase el respeto: hacía bromas de mal gusto sobre él y su mortalidad, contaba detalles picantes sobre su vida sexual con Magnu…etc. Su grupo de amigos le reían todas las gracias haciendo que Alec se sintiese ridículo e incomodo. De repente Theon pasó de guapo a indeseable.

El joven Lightwood se moría de ganas de salir corriendo de allí y volver a casa pero bajo ningún concepto iba a dejar a su novio solo con ese depredador acechándole. Al fin la gente empezó a marcharse y el maldito "Aquelarre" terminó: ya podían irse pero el mal rato para Alec aún no había terminado. Curiosamente Theon cogió la misma dirección que ellos y les acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, jamás el camino se le había hecho tan largo.

-Adiós- se despidió secamente Alec de Theon.

-Un placer conocerte- le respondió él con sarcasmo y sonriendo con maldad.

-Me ha alegrado mucho volver a verte Theon. Nos vemos mañana- se despidió Magnus abrazándole.

Tan solo cruzar la puerta y entrar dentro del piso Alec pidió explicaciones a Magnus.

-¿Qué significa que os vais a ver mañana?- Molesto.

-He quedado con él para ir a tomar un café y hablar más tranquilamente. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que tenemos mil cosas para contarnos- contestó como si nada.

-¡No!- Rotundamente.

-¿Qué?- Sorprendido y sin saber a que venía eso.

-Que no quiero que quedes con él-.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso- recalcó el brujo.

-Pero eres mi novio. No puedes quedar con otro chico-.

-¿Perdona? ¿A caso no quedas tú con tus amigos?- Empezándose a enfadar viendo que el otro hablaba en serio.

-Es diferente nosotros solo somos amigos, no me acuesto con ellos ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que nunca lo sabría? Pues tu querido amigo me lo ha contado todo- con rencor.

-Alec… lo mío con Theon es agua pasada, no tienes de que preocuparte-.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho cuando me lo has presentado? ¿Por qué me he tenido que enterar por él? Me dijiste una vez que yo he sido tu único ex con el que has vuelto y hoy me entero de que llevas más de tres siglos teniendo romances con éste tío-.

-Alexander...- intentando calmar los ánimos- no te he dicho nada porque quería evitar precisamente que pasase eso. Es tan solo un café con un viejo amigo-.

-¡Y una mierda!- exclamó Alec- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo gilipollas que es ese tío. Eso será una cita en toda regla y ya sé como acaban vuestras citas.-

-¿De verdad piensas eso? ¿Crees que yo te haría esto? ¿Esa es la confianza que me tienes?- Molesto.

-En quien no confío es en él ¿Sabes que ha estado toda la noche riéndose de mí? ¿De verdad vas a quedar con alguien que ha estado toda la noche faltándome el respeto?-

-Por el amor de Dios Alec nadie te ha faltado el respeto. ¿Ya vuelves a empezar con tus absurdos celos? Pensaba que esa etapa ya la habíamos superado. ¿Entiendes por qué no quería decirte que habíamos sido pareja? Porque te conozco y sabía que esto acabaría así: peleados-.

-¿Qué no me ha faltado el respeto? Y tú que sabes si no estabas allí- le explicó el tipo de bromas y comentarios que Theon le había hecho sobre su vida sexual, haciendo bromas del tipo " ya quedaré con Magnus de aquí a 50 años" entre otras cosas.

-Alexander… tienes que entender que él solo se relaciona con inmortales… quizá tiene una manera de ver la vida que tú no entiendes. Mira, conozco a Theon desde hace más de cuatrocientos años y sé que jamás le faltaría el respeto a nadie… no dejes que tus celos transformen la realidad. Es un buen tipo y es mi amigo. Es como si yo ahora te digo "no quiero que quedes con Jace porque estabas enamorado de él ¿Ves lo absurdo que suena? No puedes prohibirme que me vea con mis amigos- intentando que su novio lo entendiera.

-Por supuesto que no, tienes que conservar tus amigos para cuando de aquí a cincuenta años yo me muera podrás volver corriendo junto a ellos-.

-Te estás pasando de la raya- ese comentario le había dolido.

-Pero tú ya tienes novio, no puedes quedar con otro. Espero que mañana ya hayas cambiado de opinión-.

-¿Cambiado de opinión? Quedo muchas veces con Catarina y nunca te ha molestado ¿Sabes que creo que pasa? Que te molesta que quede con un chico guapo porque después de todo lo que te he demostrado sigues sin confiar en mí.-

Esa noche ya no volvieron hablarse más y cuando despertaron siguieron sin dirigirse la palabra. Estuvieron así todo el día hasta que llegaron las 16:00h. Alec se estaba preparando para empezar su turno de vigilancia y Magnus se estaba peinando.

-Vas a ir a ese café ¿Verdad?- Decepcionado ya que pensaba que quizá su novio cambiaría de opinión.

-Nunca dije que no lo haría- seco.

-No me lo puedo creer. Ayer te dije que para mí eso es infidelidad y aún y así tú lo vas hacer.-

-¿Infidelidad? ¿Ir a tomar un café con un amigo es ser infiel? ¿Estoy en una relación adulta o en el patio de un colegio? Deja de decir bobadas Alec.-

-Bobadas… ya veo…. Disfruta de tu día- y empezó a irse.

-¡Alec!- Le llamó Magnus- Una relación sin confianza no es una relación… así que plantéate todo esto.-

-Ya lo estoy haciendo- y se fue dando un portazo.

Continua en capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

Después de las feas palabras que intercambiaron Magnus ya no pudo pensar en nada más. De camino al bar donde había quedado con Theon no pudo dejar de recordar su pelea con Alec una y otra vez. Le dolía haber tenido que llegar a ese extremo pero no podía ceder. Alec era joven e inexperto en el amor y tenía que aprender que las relaciones de pareja eran así. Que no significa ser infiel ir a tomar un café con un viejo amigo. Tenía que aprender a confiar en él. Si esta vez cedía y no iba a tomar ese café corría el peligro de que su novio cada vez le exigiera más exclusividad.

Al llegar le sorprendieron dos cosas: lo guapo y elegante que se había puesto su amigo y que le pidiera ir a tomar un cóctel en vez del café con el que habían quedado. Magnus aceptó sin darle más importancia ya que él también era más de tomar una copa que un simple café. Theon le guió hasta un acogedor bar donde se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas. Varios conocidos que habían entrado en el bar le preguntaron a Magnus si había roto con Alexander y ahora estaba con Theon ya que eso parecía una cita romántica. Bane empezó a sentirse incómodo y no dejaba de pensar en que diría Alec si les viera allí. Por suerte el universo se puso de su parte y los amigos de Theon aparecieron sentándose con ellos. Ahora por lo menos el resto del mundo no pensarían que eso era una cita.

Estuvieron un buen rato charlando y a Magnus empezaba a molestarle la manera despectiva como decían nefilim cuando querían referirse a Alec.

-No se llama nefilim. Su nombre es Alec y es mi pareja. Os agradecería que hablarais con un poquito más de respeto- tuvo que enfadarse al final. Los otros le pidieron perdón aunque por sus sonrisitas Magnus intuía que sus disculpas no eran del todo sinceras.

-Entonces ¿Vas en serio con él?-

-Por supuesto que vamos en serio. De hecho queremos mirar de formalizar los papeles para poder casarnos-.

-¿Te vas a casar con un hijo de los nefilim?- Theon abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Y que sacas con esto?-.

-No te entiendo-.

-Sí, es decir ¿Qué vas a conseguir a cambio?- Se quedó mirando la expresión de Bane - ¿En serio te vas a casar con él por amor?-.

-¿Por qué otra cosa iba hacerlo?- Al Gran Brujo se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

De repente llegaron tres brujos más y después de los saludos y las presentaciones los recién llegados reconocieron que habían llegado a través de un portal que habían abierto al lado de la puerta trasera del local.

-¿Estáis abriendo portales sin permiso ni vigilancia?- Se alteró Bane. Su silencio le sirvió de respuesta.- ¡Sois unos insensatos! Es por eso que están apareciendo tantos demonios: entran a este mundo a través de los portales que vosotros estáis abriendo sin ton ni son ¿Sois conscientes de las consecuencias? Cada día los cazadores de sombras tienen que enfrentarse a numerosos demonios por vuestra culpa-.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene? Para esto están ¿No? Es su función en la vida: proteger al mundo-.

-Estáis poniendo en peligro sus vidas- muy enfadado.

-Perdonarle- intervino Theon- pero es que nuestro viejo amigo tiene intenciones de casarse con uno de los nefilim… es por eso que está tan sensible con el tema. Magnus… Alec no es como nosotros… no dispone de la vida eterna… ellos nacen para morir. Hace treinta años tenías muy claros estos conceptos, por eso dijiste que jamás te enamorarías de un mortal.-

-Ya he escuchado suficiente. Me largo de aquí- cogió sus cosas y se fue.

Cuando ya estaba en la calle Theon, que había salido corriendo tras él, le llamó.

-Magnus no te vayas así… mira pienso que quizá hemos bebido demasiado-.

-Quizá si- contesto Bane pensándose que eso era una disculpa por parte de su amigo.

Pero no fue así. Theon se le arrimó y le susurró:

-¿Que te parece si hacemos como años atrás y vamos a relajarnos en tu piso?- Le cogió por detrás de la nuca y le besó con fuerza tocando con la otra mano las partes íntimas de Magnus.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Bane empujó con fuerza a Theon y se dio cuenta de todo: Alec tenía razón. El que había sido su gran amigo se había convertido en un ser despreciable y que no respetaba nada. –Vete, jamás vuelvas acercarte a mí o a mi Alexander ¿Lo entiendes?- Y se fue.

Cogió su móvil para llamar a Alec pero éste tenía el teléfono apagado. Decidió ir al Instituto y hablar con él personalmente. De repente se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de voz. Era de Alec. Lo escuchó.

"Magnus soy yo. Solo quería decirte que tienes razón. Me he comportado como un tonto y lo siento mucho. Confío en ti plenamente. No quiero que nos pelemos más. Lo siento mucho. Te veo luego en casa. Te amo."

Bane volvió a llamarle pero el teléfono seguía sin dar señal. Apresuró su paso, tenías muchísimas ganas de hablar con su novio y disculparse, decirle que tenía razón. Tan solo quedaban un par de manzanas para llegar al Instituto cuando unas fuertes luces iluminaron el cielo. Sabía perfectamente que las había creado: un portal había explotado. No había portales en los exteriores del Instituto lo que significaba que debía de ser uno de esos abiertos ilegalmente. Los portales no explotaban por si solos, alguien tenía que hacerlo lo que significaba que seguramente había habido una pelea entre nefilims y demonios. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar allí y el paisaje era desolador. Cadáveres de demonios y cazadores de sombras compartían suelo. Había mucho caos y gente chillando. Con el corazón desbocado empezó a buscar a su media naranja y al fin le vió.

Alec estaba tumbado en el suelo envuelto por un charco de sangre. Tenía un gran agujero en el jersey que evidenciaba que debajo había una fea y profunda herida pero eso no era lo peor: le faltaba una pierna. A la altura del muslo izquierdo él mismo se había hecho un torniquete con un trozo de tela que debió romper de su propio jersey y aunque eso había frenado bastante la hemorragia no fue suficiente para detener la pérdida de sangre. Estaba pálido y temblaba.

-¡Alec! ¡Alec! Dios mío- Desesperado Magnus fue corriendo hacia el de los ojos azules.

-Mmm… Mag… Magnus- a duras penas podía hablar – Lo si…sien…to-.

-No mi vida, no sientas nada- las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del brujo- tú tenías razón, lo he visto. He venido a buscarte. Yo no sabía…-

El brujo empezó a examinar las feas heridas del nefilim, cogió su teléfono móvil y llamó de inmediato a Catarina que no tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar. Mientras esperaba la llegada de su amiga Bane no dejó ni un momento de intentar sanar a su novio pero su magia no estaba resultando muy efectiva: no había nada que hacer ante la pérdida de sangre. Al ver a la azulada bruja Magnus empezó a suplicarle.

-Cat por favor tienes que salvarle- lloraba como una criatura porque literalmente notaba como la luz de Alec se iba apagando.

Catarina Loss también examinó el cuerpo del nefilim y con lágrimas en los ojos le negó con la cabeza. Magnus se acabó de derrumbar.

-No. Tienes que hacer algo, por favor… tenemos que salvarle-.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre y está mal herido. Todo su cuerpo está infectado de veneno de demonio- La bruja sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba había visto muchas heridas como aquellas y nunca nadie había sobrevivido.

-Por favor Catarina. Eres enfermera- chasqueó los dedos e izo aparecer como seis bolsas de sangre- hazle un transfusión- se negaba a rendirse.

-Cariño- Cat abrazó a Bane- es un nefilim… no puedo ponerle sangre mundana…Lo siento mucho- y se quedó allí abrazando a su amigo.

-Te amo- dijo Alec mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su novio.

Catarina llevaba siglos curando gente y había visto esa escena miles de veces. Alec sabía que iba a morir, la gente tiene como un sexto sentido y sabe cuando llega su hora. Había estado aguantando todo ese rato porque de alguna manera quería ver a Magnus por última vez y ahora que su novio ya estaba allí su cuerpo se iría rindiendo a lo inevitable. La bruja quiso respetar ese momento de intimidad y se alejó de la pareja.

-No hables cariño. Conserva las fuerzas… no hables...- respondió Magnus.

-Per…dónam…e- suplicó.

-No. Ahora iremos a casa y te curaré-.

Magnus se negaba a despedirse pero Alec hizo un intento de sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-No… no te rindas…- lloraba Magnus.

-Tengo miedo- se sinceró Alec. Estaba tan débil que no podía ni llorar.

Allí fue cuando Magnus se dio cuenta de que ya no había nada que hacer. Lo único que podía hacer era lo que siempre prometió que haría: estar con él hasta el último momento. Abrazó al nefilim con más fuerza aún.

-Lo sé cariño, yo también tengo miedo. Pero no debes preocuparte porque yo estoy aquí y no te voy a dejar. Todo irá bien… estoy contigo. ¿Tienes frío?- El cuerpo de Alec estaba helado.

-Sí- afirmó.

Magnus hizo aparecer una gruesa manta de lana y le envolvió el cuerpo volviendole acunar como si de un bebé se tratase.

-Me duele- se quejó el joven Lightwood a duras penas.

Inmediatamente Magnus hizo uso de sus poderes. Quizá su magia no podría salvarle pero haría que Alec tuviera una muerte digna y sin sufrimiento. Una vez el nefilim ya estaba calentito, sin dolor y en los brazos de su novio su rostro se fue relajando y Bane podía notar como a su cuerpo ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir aferrándose a la vida.-

-Te estaré esperando en el otro lado- balbuceó el nefilim a duras penas. El brujo de Brooklyn no lo entiendo muy bien pero se imaginó lo que le había dicho.

-¿Me esperaras?- Incluso en las puertas de la muerte Alec seguía sorprendiéndole. Era la primera pareja que le prometía amor eterno incluso después de la muerte.

-Lo juro por Ángel- y esas fueron sus últimas palabras. La luz de Alec se apagó.

En todo momento Magnus estuvo a su lado abrazándole y susurrándole cosas al oído en su idioma natal. Era la primera vez que Alec le juraba algo por el Ángel, lo que significaba que fuera donde fuera que iría le estaría esperando de verdad. Eso fue lo único que ayudó al brujo a seguir adelante: la esperanza de saber que algún día volvería a estar junto a él.

Un par de años después de ese trágico día Magnus, que gracias a los esfuerzos de Tessa y Catarina volvía hacer "vida normal", fue llamado por un peculiar asunto: habían encontrado un bebé brujo abandonado en las puertas del ya reparado Instituto de Nueva York. Fue hacía allí y lo que vio le removió por dentro: ese pequeñín era azul como los preciosos ojos de su Alec. No pudo evitar pensar en él. Esa noche quiso llevarse el infante a su casa y hacerse cargo de él. Pero no solo se quedó con el bebé esa noche, tenía intenciones de adoptarlo. Catarina y Tessa fueron las primeras sorprendidas y fueron de inmediato a su casa cuando Magnus les explicó cuales eran sus intenciones

-¿Vas a adoptar un bebé? ¿Eres consciente de la responsabilidad que conlleva eso? ¿Te ves preparado para hacerlo?- Preguntó Catarina.

-¿Lo haces porque te sientes solo?- Quiso saber Tessa – Si este es el motivo puedo venir a vivir contigo una temporada o quizá sería el momento de que empezaras a conocer a otra gente.

Cuando Will Herondale murió Magnus estuvo al lado de Tessa apoyándola en todo momento y ahora ella quería devolverle el favor. Si se tenía que mudar al piso de su amigo lo haría.

-Alec siempre quiso tener una familia, era su deseo: que formásemos una- les comentó Bane.

Las dos amigas se miraron.

-Cariño… adoptar a ese niño no hará que Alec vuelva….-

-Lo sé- le respondió Magnus a Catarina – pero quiero hacerlo. Yo también estaba ilusionado con el tema de la familia… no quiero perder esto también…-

-Y este niño te recuerda a Alec ¿No es eso?- Sonrió comprensiva Tessa.

Las dos amigas se miraron y no hicieron falta palabras, las dos pensaban lo mismo: si eso era lo que Magnus quería le apoyarían en todo.

-No creo que sepas mucho sobre cuidados de bebé- bromeó Catarina- quizá tendríamos que darte unas clases-.

-De entrada creo que es un pelín pequeño para que le pongas esa gomina con purpurina en el pelo- puntualizó Tessa.

-Y dinos ¿Qué nombre le has puesto? ¿Alexander?- Quiso saber Loss.

-No. Se llama Max. Alec siempre decía que quería poner el nombre de su difunto hermano a alguno de sus hijos. A parte, Alexander ya se llama su padre – las dos amigas se miraron con tristeza- Se llama Max Lightwood-Bane y su papá le está cuidando desde el cielo ¿Verdad cariño?- le hablaba a su hijo- papá nos está esperando en el otro lado.

Fin


End file.
